


Baby please come home

by uptowngirlMarle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28313736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uptowngirlMarle/pseuds/uptowngirlMarle
Summary: Gina fechou os olhos e desejou ardentemente como uma criança ao Papai Noel que eles estivessem juntos no próximo natal, ela precisava dele. Eles precisavam um do outro.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley





	Baby please come home

-Você está redonda. - ela disse ao se sentar no sofá na sala de estar da pequena casa.

-Gina! 

A jovem Weasley olhou para sua mãe e suspirou antes de voltar o olhar para Tonks que apenas riu enquanto balançava a cabeça. 

-Está tudo bem, Molly. Eu sei que estou ficando cada vez mais redonda. Esse pequeno Lupin está crescendo rápido. - Tonks colocou a mão sobre a barriga com aquele ar sonhador, mas então se voltou para elas com um olhar preocupado. - Alguma notícia?

-Não. Nenhuma. - Gina observou sua mãe abaixar a cabeça e limpar discretamente as lágrimas em seus olhos. - Amanhã é natal. Eu tinha esperança que eles já tivessem voltado, mas…

-Mamãe, eles não estão de férias. Estão em uma missão. - Gina disse e se afundou ainda mais no sofá. 

-Eu sei, mas não posso deixar de pensar em como seria tê-los aqui. Gostaria muito de saber onde eles estão agora, enviar um pouco de comida caseira. 

-Eles estão bem, Molly. Se não estivessem… bem, notícias ruins correm rápido. - Tonks disse e embora fosse uma tentativa de acalmar Molly, somente o que ela conseguiu foi deixá-la ainda mais nervosa. Gina olhou para sua mãe, durante os últimos meses ela vinha tentando ser forte, se manter sã por eles, mas Gina sabia que em alguns momentos sua mãe não conseguiria ser tão forte. 

-Onde está Remus? - ela indagou, tentando mudar de assunto.

-Saiu para resolver algo da Ordem. Ele está meio agitado ultimamente com o bebê a caminho e tudo mais. - Tonks explicou, ela pareceu meio hesitante como se escondesse algo, mas rapidamente a hesitação deu lugar a uma agitação quando disse. - Eu por acaso falei sobre o pedido que Remus irá fazer à Harry? Ele pedirá para Harry ser o padrinho do bebê.

-Oh Tonks, isso é incrível. - Molly afirmou, em uma felicidade verdadeira. - Harry é um bom garoto, ele será um ótimo padrinho.

-Tenho certeza disso, Remus não confiaria a mais ninguém essa tarefa. Eu sei o quanto isso é importante para ele.

Gina assentiu em silêncio. Harry era a última pessoa que ligava Remus aos seus antigos amigos. Era solitário viver uma vida quando todos que você amava haviam partido.  
Ela tentou imaginar como seria a reação de Harry, a surpresa misturada com a animação por saber que teria um papel tão importante na vida de uma pessoa que nem havia nascido ainda. Harry amaria aquele bebê, ela tinha certeza absoluta disso, ele seria um padrinho babão e amoroso, que faria de tudo para estar presente e provavelmente acabaria mimando demais a criança para o desespero de Tonks e Remus. A imagem de Harry com um bebê no colo fez Gina suspirar, sua mente vagou para outra imagem corriqueira, a imagem de um bebê de cabelos escuros e olhos levemente esverdeados. Ela balançou a cabeça tentando tirar aquela imagem de sua mente.

-Está tudo bem, Gina? - Tonks indagou, a olhando com preocupação. 

-Sim. Apenas estava pensando sobre Hogwarts. - ela mentiu, tentando não demonstrar seu nervosismo. Apenas por pensar em Harry, seu coração já batia loucamente. - Muitos alunos não voltaram para casa, então não sei ao certo o que pode acontecer com eles durante o feriado.

-Você não precisa se preocupar, querida. Você já fez tudo o que podia. - sua mãe colocou a mão sobre a sua e lhe ofereceu um sorriso. 

-Mas não parece ser o suficiente.

-Gina, você está fazendo mais do que qualquer pessoa em seu lugar pode fazer. Eu também gostaria de fazer mais, porém…

-Você está cuidando de algo maior, Tonks. Algo precioso. - Molly disse, sua voz calma e carinhosa . Gina observou o rosto de Tonks se tornar mais relaxado enquanto sua mão acariciava sua barriga. - Acho melhor irmos indo, Gina. Deixamos seus irmãos sozinhos com tia Muriel, tenho medo do que pode acontecer.

Gina se despediu de Tonks e Andrômeda antes de seguir sua mãe para fora dos limites de proteção, elas aparataram em meio às árvores e caminharam o curto trajeto até a casa de tia Muriel. Havia uma comoção na cozinha, Fred e George já atazanavam a velha tia Muriel e seu pai estava sentado à mesa com um olhar preocupado no rosto. 

-Como está Tonks e Remus? - seu pai indagou e sua mãe respondeu.

-Estão bem. Remus irá convidar Harry para ser o padrinho do bebê. Isso não é incrível?

Gina lançou um sorriso de afirmação a sua mãe antes de sair da cozinha em direção às escadas para o segundo andar. Ela entrou no quarto que ocupava desde que havia chegado de Hogwarts, abriu sua mochila e pegou o suéter que outrora havia pertencido a Harry, era o último que sua mãe havia feito para ele. Gina apertou o tecido e o levou até seu nariz sentindo o cheiro de Harry, amadeirado com um toque suave de campo. Tinha cheiro de casa. Com um suspirou ela lembrou do último natal, quando eles não estavam juntos, quando tudo, menos com todo o caos, ainda parecia simples.

"-Biscoitos? - Gina estendeu o prato com os doces biscoitos de Molly. Harry deu um sorriso e pegou um biscoito em formato de árvore de natal, ela deixou o prato sobre a mesa e se sentou ao lado dele no sofá. - Onde está Rony?

-Sua mãe pediu para ele ajudar com algo no quintal. - Harry deu de ombros sem desviar o olhar dela. Gina já havia observado que ele estava prestando mais atenção nela nos últimos dias do que durante todos os anos que eles se conheciam, era o tipo de atenção que ela vinha recebendo dos garotos com mais frequência desde que seus peitos haviam aparecido. Só que diferente dos outros garotos que a olhavam com cobiça, Harry a encarava com admiração, ela havia aprendido a ler o seu rosto e naquele momento sabia que toda a atenção dele estava nela. - Então, como vão os estudos para os NOMs? 

-Estressantes. Nunca pensei que pudesse sentir tanta raiva de livros. - ela resmungou e Harry riu. 

-Eu também me senti assim. Eram tantos assuntos para estudar, Hermione estava sempre no meu pé e ainda tinha a A.D. Havia tanta coisa acontecendo ao mesmo tempo que eu realmente fiquei surpreso com as minhas notas. - Harry disse, franzindo levemente o nariz ao lembrar de algo, Gina não poderia negar o quanto o quinto ano de Harry havia sido bruto, todas as acusações e ainda a vaca da Umbridge em sua volta, era realmente uma surpresa ela ter tirado notas tão boas. - E você? Já escolheu a profissão que irá seguir?

-Não. Mas mamãe insiste que eu vá para o Ministério ou trabalhe no Gringotes. De preferência para algum emprego onde eu não corra risco de vida. - ela falou, se sentindo um tanto emburrada, puxou a almofada e a apertou contra si. 

-Mas não é isso que você quer fazer, não é? - ele indagou e ela levemente balançou a cabeça enquanto mordiscava a unha do dedão. - E o que você quer ser quando crescer, Gin?

Ela olhou para ele, não sabia se era a pergunta em si ou a maneira como ele a chamou, mas isso apenas lhe deu mais confiança para dizer algo que não havia contado a ninguém, nem mesmo aos seus irmãos.

-Eu quero ser uma jogadora profissional de quadribol.  
-Isso é incrível, Gin! - Harry afirmou, sorrindo para ela. - Você é a melhor jogadora do time, não tenho dúvida disso. Eu irei a todos os seus jogos e estarei torcendo por você. 

Ela sorriu e corou levemente, mas não pôde deixar de imaginar, com uma certa animação, Harry Potter vestido de verde e dourado torcendo por ela. 

-Mas e você? O que planeja ser? - ela indagou, tentando manter-se calma. 

-Eu disse a Umbridge que queria ser Auror, ela riu de mim, mas a professora McGonagall jurou que iria me fazer um auror. - ele disse, sem desfazer aquele sorriso do seu rosto. Era estranho pensar que foram poucas as vezes que ela o havia visto sorrir daquela maneira, Harry parecia realmente confortável com ela ali, talvez mais do que estivesse em anos. 

-E você quer ser um auror?

-Sim. Eu quero. Estou cansado de ficar de lado e não poder ajudar. Quero fazer a diferença. 

-Mas você ajudou, Harry. Você nos ensinou muito na A.D. Foi o melhor professor D.C.A.T que eu já tive. - ela afirmou e então estendeu a mão para segurar a dele, um gesto simples para indicar que o compreendia. Ela teve que ignorar completamente a maneira como o rosto dele se tornou tenso, antes de continuar a falar. - Embora não tenha como comparar. Meu primeiro professor era meio egocêntrico e também não havia sido um bom ano pra mim; meu segundo professor era bom, mas faltava com uma certa regularidade depois da lua cheia. - eles riram, mas Harry olhou por cima do ombro para ver se Remus estava por perto, ela não se importou e voltou a sua lista. - Meu terceiro professor era um pouco mais radical e tentou matar você, o que já tirou inúmeros pontos; minha quarta professora era uma vaca, simples assim, e o meu quinto professor é irritante. No meu ranking de professores, você está em primeiro lugar, porque as únicas coisas que eu sei em Defesa contra as artes das trevas foi você quem me ensinou. 

-Você acha que eu fui um bom professor?

-Com certeza! Harry, você foi o melhor. - Gina assegurou, apertando ainda mais a mão dele contra a sua e sem querer se aproximando ainda mais dele. - Você nunca pensou em ser professor? 

-Nunca. Não antes da A.D, quero dizer. Foi bom, calmo e muito estranho. Foi simples e isso me assustou, porque geralmente nada é simples para mim. - ele revelou, havia tanta honestidade em sua voz que Gina sentiu sua animação desabar. Nada havia sido fácil para ele, nada mesmo e isso fazia o coração dela doer. Harry era uma das melhores pessoas que ela conhecia, tinha um bom coração e era gentil, ele merecia mais, muito mais do que tinha. 

-Então quando você se cansar de salvar o mundo como auror, talvez você volte para Hogwarts para procurar algo mais simples. - ela sugeriu, dando de ombros, Harry a encarou com um novo sorriso, o verde de seus olhos parecia uma esmeralda brilhante. 

-Não acho que ensinar adolescentes seja simples. Não quando os filhos de George e Fred estiverem lá. - ele brincou e ela riu. 

-Não se preocupe, ninguém conseguirá não prestar atenção no professor bonitão. - Gina disse, mas rapidamente se arrependeu quando percebeu o sorriso meio convencido, meio envergonhado, no rosto de Harry. Porém, para sua sorte, sua vergonha foi disfarçada quando Rony apareceu.

-O que vocês estão fazendo? - seu irmão indagou. Ela sentiu Harry soltar sua mão e subitamente se afastar. 

-Conversando, Ronald. - ela rosnou. 

-Ótimo. Sobre o quê? Posso participar? - ele indagou enquanto se sentava entre eles, Gina foi forçada a se afastar ainda mais de Harry.

-Conversando sobre como você irá usar seu lindo presente de natal na escola. Mal posso esperar para ver a cara de Hermione quando ela o vir. - ela disse e Rony bufou irritado. Gina trocou um rápido olhar com Harry antes de voltar a antagonizar o irmão."

O último natal não havia sido perfeito, sua família não estava completa, mas eles estavam juntos e era isso que importava. Gina daria qualquer coisa para voltar no tempo para ficar com Harry, talvez se ambos tivessem sido mais sinceros um com outro desde o início, eles tivessem tido mais tempo. Ela vestiu o suéter dele, aquele que tinha sido roubado durante uma das tardes em que eles passavam juntos na beira do lago, e se arrastou até a cama se enrolando como uma bola no meio do colchão. Gina fechou os olhos e desejou ardentemente como uma criança ao Papai Noel que eles estivessem juntos no próximo natal, ela precisava dele. Eles precisavam um do outro. 

•••

O caos controlado era algo que Gina ansiava toda vez que chegava em casa, embora seus três filhos não estivessem mais morando com eles por tempo integral, aqueles momentos em que eles cinco estavam juntos eram os melhores. Aquele ano, como em todos os anos anteriores, a véspera de natal havia sido na toca com toda a família junta, muitos Weasley em uma pequena casa era sinal de gritos e animação. Gina amava estar cercada de todos eles.

Ela retirou o casaco e o jogou no sofá, Lily havia se jogado no chão para tirar as botas, enquanto Al com mais tranquilidade estava se apoiando na lareira para isso, já James, ainda calçado, caminhava pela casa sujando o piso. 

-James, tire suas botas. - Harry ordenou, puxando o filho pela gola do casaco e o forçando a voltar para a sala de estar.

-Mas eu vou sair daqui a alguns minutos. Eu não quero me calçar de novo. - James falou e Gina revirou os olhos diante da preguiça de seu filho. - Estou usando a lógica.

-Não, você só está sendo preguiçoso. - ela disse enquanto passava por ele em direção a cozinha. - Então se quiser continuar com as botas, fique no hall. 

Gina decidiu preparar um pouco de chá, para uma noite agitada é necessário um pouco de chá para se acalmar. 

-Mãe, a gente pode abrir os presentes? - Lily indagou enquanto saltitava atrás dela.

-Não. Só quando for natal. 

-Mas já é natal, mãe. Já passa da meia-noite. - ela disse, se apoiando na mesa da cozinha. - Posso abrir meus presentes?

-Pergunte ao seu pai. - Gina falou, olhando para a filha por cima do ombro, diferente dos irmãos, Lily não tinha se tornado uma adolescente irritante, ela era gentil e doce, algumas vezes mimada demais para o seu gosto, mas na maior parte do tempo era uma ótima companhia. 

Lily saiu correndo chamando por Harry, Gina suspirou sabendo que seu marido logo cederia aos desejos de sua filha, como sempre fazia. 

Gina abriu o armário pegando sua xícara e com um gesto da varinha colocou o bule com água no fogão acesso. Ela estava escolhendo entre suas opções de calmantes quando sentiu braços envolverem sua cintura, o aroma amadeirado já conhecido invadiu seu nariz, ela sorriu e jogou a cabeça contra o ombro dele, Harry beijou sua bochecha e então o canto de sua boca. 

-Lily está implorando para abrirmos os presentes agora. - ele disse. 

-E o que você falou?

-Que iria conversar com você. 

-Óbvio que você me usaria como desculpa, você tem um sério problema em dizer não. - ela murmurou enquanto voltava sua atenção a escolha de seu chá. - Principalmente com Lily.

-Eu sei, mas eu realmente acho que seja uma boa ideia. Já é natal. 

-Abrimos os presentes na manhã de natal. Essa é a nossa tradição e é a única maneira de manter eles dormindo por uma noite inteira. 

-Gin. - ele soltou a cintura dela e se afastou. Gina apoiou as duas mãos sobre o balcão reconhecendo aquele tom de voz.

-Você não vai estar amanhã, não é? - ela se virou para ele e soube exatamente qual resposta receberia. 

-Sinto muito. É algo muito importante. 

Gina suspirou e assentiu. Havia se casado com Harry sabendo que nem sempre ele estaria por perto, mas mesmo assim, o natal era uma data tão importante e ele sempre esteve lá por eles, aquele seria o primeiro natal que ela acordaria sem ele ao seu lado. 

-Então acho que será melhor as crianças abrirem seus presentes agora e dormirem até mais tarde amanhã. - Gina caminhou até o fogão e desligou o fogo antes de pegar a chaleira. 

-Eu realmente sinto muito, Gin. Se não fosse tão importante eu não iria. 

-Eu sei, eu sei. - ela murmurou enquanto colocava a água na xícara. - Está tudo bem, Harry. Eu sempre soube que em algum momento você não estaria aqui no natal, era apenas uma questão de tempo.

-Gin. - ele se aproximou dela e depositou um beijo suave em seu ombro. - Eu prometo que essa é a última vez que isso acontece. Tudo ficará mais simples a partir de agora. 

-Não prometa algo que você não poderá cumprir. 

-Mas desta vez eu irei. Se tudo ocorrer como eu planejo, não haverá mais reuniões de última hora ou missões fora do país ou festas chatas no Ministério ou qualquer coisa que nos separe.  
Gina franziu a testa e se virou para ele, Harry tinha um sorriso débil em seu rosto e seus olhos cintilavam como piscas-piscas ao redor da árvore. 

-Do que você está falando? - ela indagou, cruzando os braços, Harry envolveu sua cintura e a puxou para perto de si. 

-Irei conversar com Hermione depois das festas, acho que está na hora de procurar algo mais simples para se fazer. 

Ela continuou a encará-lo sem saber do que ele estava falando, mas então uma antiga memória surgiu em sua mente. 

-Você está se aposentando? - Gina questionou com incerteza, Harry assentiu com calma e ela sorriu abertamente jogando os braços ao redor dos ombros dele. - Harry! 

-Se acalme. Ainda tenho muito o que acertar antes de podermos comemorar. - ele disse. 

-Você irá se candidatar a Hogwarts? 

-Tentarei. Mas acho que Minnie já está cansada de tantos Weasley e Potter andando por aí.

Gina riu, então se ergueu e beijou Harry. 

-Eu te amo. Te amo tanto. - ela sussurrou com os lábios colados ao dele. 

-Você é minha vida, Gin. 

Gina sorriu ainda mais antes de voltar a beijá-lo. Nunca havia recebido um presente de natal tão maravilhoso como aquele. 

-Ô mãe! James está sujando a sala de lama! - Al gritou da sala. 

-Eu não estou! - James retrucou como uma criança de dez anos. Ela ignorou o início de uma discussão entre seus filhos e focou apenas em seu marido. 

-Mãe! Pai! Al e James estão se batendo de novo! - Lily alertou.

-Não! 

-James! 

-Idiotas!


End file.
